nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Rayna Jaymes
Rayna Jaymes is a country singer/songwriter who lives in Nashville and is trying to maintain her place as Queen of Country, 'but is losing her top status to her rival, Juliette Barnes. Biography Introduction After two decades of topping the charts, Rayna Jaymes’ career has begun to wobble: Her last album tanked and ticket sales are soft. But Rayna is not ready to surrender the crown as the “Queen of Country.” Rayna’s going to try to reclaim her career, all while juggling the responsibilities of being a mom to Maddie and Daphne, and supporting her husband, Teddy Conrad, who’s trying to rebuild a career of his own. Rayna remembers a time when it didn’t used to be this hard. In the early days, she and Deacon Claybourne would write together, and within months those songs would ring out on radios across America. Those days seem distant now but she's not giving up. Rayna Jaymes has still got something to say. 101. Pilot Rayna performs "I'm Already Gone" at the Grand Ole Opry with Deacon as lead guitar. After the performance, Deacon introduces her to his niece, Scarlett. Scarlett is excited to meet the woman she's worshiped since childhood. Rayna meets Juliette (who is a little rude) and then is told that her numbers are falling. Her team tells her that she needs to do a tour with Juliette. Rayna disapproves of this. Her manager tells her that she needs to cut down production costs or she's going to lose money. She had to make a decision by coming Monday. Rayna then watches Juliette's performance on television and she is pissed. We see the mayor presiding over a meet and Lamar Wyatt, Rayna's father, is annoyed that Rayna is late. Rayna's sister, Tandy, assures him that Rayna would be here soon. Rayna arrives and the mayor declares the day as the "Wyatt day". Rayna hates these things and asks her sister never to call her to any of these functions. She appears to be close to her sister, Tandy. Rayna tells Teddy that the label head, Marshall Evans, wants her to open for Juliette else they would stop moving her records. Teddy tells Rayna that she need not get so bothered about finances as she can borrow some money from her father. She tells him that she doesn’t want to be like her sister who is practically her father’s hand maiden. Teddy tells her that Tandy will take over her father’s business and become the most powerful woman in the country. Well. Rayna clearly states that she won’t go to her father and that she needs to figure out something else. Rayna then goes to Randy’s house and tells him that they could move three of the songs that he had chose for her. He tells her that it is not possible. She then learns from him that he is recording Juliette’s song. Rayna is agitated and wonders why everyone pretends that Juliette is good. Well, Juliette is listening to all this from Randy’s bedroom. Deacon tells Rayna that Juliette has offered him a lead position in her band and double the money that Rayna pays him. Rayna feels as if she is trying to take everything away from her. She tells Deacon that she doesn’t want to hold him back as she wants him to be happy. White tells Rayna that she needs to reinvent herself with an open mind. Rayna is surprised to learn that Teddy is running for Mayor as he never liked it. She knows it is her father’s idea. She tells him that Lamar is trying to own him. Teddy wants Rayna to take a break and stand beside him during the campaign. Rayna is in a conflict as she promised Cole that she would perform on his announcement. At the meeting with Marshall Evans, Rayna decides against doing the tour with Juliette. Rayna confronts Lamar asking him why he is trying to lure Teddy and tells him that they cannot be bought. Lamar tells her that all the money she earned is because of him as he was the one who paid for her first album. He then asks her as to how it would look if she wouldn’t stand next to her husband. Especially, after all that he has done for her; including raising Maddie, who he thinks is not Teddy’s daughter. Rayna loses it and she yells at her father. Tandy tries to handle the situation and Rayna leaves saying that she wouldn’t come tonight. White is clearly impressed with Gunnar and Scarlett. He calls Rayna and makes her listen to their performance. He has an idea. We see that Rayna goes to the podium to stand next to her husband; and this means that she doesn’t keep her promise that she made to Cole. Tandy and Lamar are glad that Rayna made it tonight. 102. I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love With You) Songs Solos Season One: *'Changing Ground (We Live in Two Different Worlds) *'''Buried Under (Move It on Over) Solos (In a Duet) Season One: *'No One Will Ever Love '(I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You)) (With Deacon) *'Wrong Song' (Lovesick Blues) (With Juliette) Unreleased: Season One: *'I'm Already Gone' (Pilot) *'It's My Life' (Pilot) *'American Beuty '(Move It on Over) Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters